Pijamada
by Nate-Awesome-Kirkland
Summary: Una viñeta sobre una pijamada entre las chicas y tú. Ligero... ¿Gokudera x Lector?.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no es de mi propiedad, como ya lo saben, es de Akira Amano.**

Nate: ¡Hola! ¡Llegó la perdida! xd

Nero: Les pedimos disculpas sinceramente, Nate-san no ha podido salir de su block.

Nate: Vagando por mis antiguas historias me encontré con esto, decidí arreglarlo y subirlo, espero que les guste! :D

* * *

Noche, la fría y oscura noche era el paisaje que adornaba la ventana desde tu cama, Suspiraste con pesadez. El día anterior habían decidido hacer una pijamada en tu casa, claro, después de todo era más fácil, vivías sola. ¿Quiénes? Kyoko, Haru, Uni (o yuni), junto con chrome, aunque a la última fue a la que mas costo convencer.

Las demás estaban hablando sobre cosas triviales, mientras tu aburrida mirabas la ventana, la dulce voz de kyoko llamo tu atención.

―Nee, (Nombre)-Chan ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chico ideal? ―Esa pregunta te desconcertó un poco, parpadeaste y luego ladeaste la cabeza.

―¿Perdón? Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos…

― ¿Qué tipo de chico te gusta? ― Pregunto con una sonrisa leve, la miraste durante un momento y soltaste un suspiro.

―No lo sé… ¿El tipo sh- quiero decir el tipo adorable como tsuna? No es mi tipo, es más de tu tipo, Kyoko―Al escuchar esas palabras, todas te miraron fijamente mientras tú devolvías la mirada a la ventana―. ¿El tipo leal como Takeshi? No, es más del tipo de haru. El tipo hiperactivo como Ryohei? No, es más del tipo de… Aquella chica que estudia contigo, Hana.

Tu voz sonaba perezosa, casi fastidiada. Tu tipo de chico ideal tenía que ser alguien que se dejara gobernar y que se avergonzara con facilidad… Tal vez alguien _tsundere_.

― ¡Oh! Ya lo tengo, mi tipo de chico es alguien del tipo tsundere―Soltaste con malicia, entrecerrando los ojos―. ¡Como _Gokudera_! Se sonroja con mucha facilidad, definitivamente, mi tipo de chico es alguien como Gokudera, tal vez y hasta este en mi lista de conquistas próximamente.

―¡¿QUIEN SE SONROJA TANTO, MUJER ESTUPIDA?! ―Pensaste que era una ilusión, pero todas miraron hacia donde estaba un peluche. Oh… si, definitivamente había o una cámara o un micrófono. Te levantaste de la cama y te acercaste al peluche, lo tomaste entre tus brazos.

―¿Era la voz de Gokudera? ―Pregunto Uni, las chicas asintieron levemente. Tú soltaste una risita, mientras negaba eufóricamente.

―Deben estar imaginándolo…―Reíste nerviosamente. Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo, abriste la puerta de la habitación.

―¿Hahi? ¿(Nombre)-chan? ¿A dónde vas? ―Todas te miraron, apretaste al oso de peluche, mientras fingías tu mejor sonrisa.

―Recordé que tengo que hacer algo, si tienen hambre en la cocina hay un montón de cosas―Te rascaste la nuca, algo nerviosa―. Espérenme para dormir, también, siéntanse como en su casa.

Te diste la vuelta y bajaste corriendo las escaleras, saliendo al jardín. Sin cuidado rompiste uno de los lados del peluche, le sacaste el relleno y encontraste el pequeño micrófono.

―Oye, Gokudera... ¿Sigues ahí? ―Soltaste en voz melosa.

―¿Hm? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―Una risita se escapó de tus labios ante su tono enojado.

―¿Sabías? Los ingleses consideran que el italiano es el idioma del amor… ¿Qué tal si sueltas unos cuantos con esa _linda voz tuya _mientras te torturo? ―Tu voz sonó plana y sin sentimiento, luego aplastaste el micrófono de una pisada. Tu anillo brilló en una fiera llama violeta, alguien tendría que aprender modales.

Al otro día en la escuela, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna no se presentaron, al parecer estaban en el hospital, habían sufrido un ataque en plena noche. Soltaste una risita, se lo merecían. Debían aprender un poco de la gran (Nombre), que es conocida por utilizar torturas peores que las del _hitman_ numero uno de la mafia.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? No sé si deba seguirlo... Después de todo solo pensaba que fuera un shot comico xD (Por otra parte, tengo un fic de Gokudera x Lector que arreglar, así que si este les gustó... Esperen por el romántico drama del proximo xD)

_**¿Me dejáis un lindo review? ;A;**_


End file.
